1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for inspecting semiconductor processing apparatuses, and to an image processing device built inside such inspecting apparatus.
2. Background Art
Semiconductor inspecting apparatuses are used for measuring the pattern width at a predetermined inspection position on a circuit pattern formed on a semiconductor wafer, for example, or for conducting an inspection for defective etching or the like. Such measurement or inspection involves pattern matching with the use of a pre-registered pattern image (template image), whereby the field of vision of the inspection apparatus is aligned with an inspection position. Specifically, a characteristic pattern near the inspection position is looked for by pattern matching using the template image, and then a position spaced apart from the characteristic pattern in a known direction by a known distance is defined as the inspection position (see JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-204621 A (1999), for example).
JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-85907 A (1999) discloses an image processing device that displays differential data between a process target image and a pattern image so as to facilitate the visual detection of pattern defects on an image. This device conducts pattern matching between each region of the process target image and the pattern image. Depending on the result of the pattern matching, a predetermined process target image region is selected, and similarity difference between the selected process target image region and the pattern image is computed. The thus computed similarity difference data is displayed on a data display unit.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-204621 A (1999)
Patent Document 2: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-85907 A (1999)